


No more stupid questions

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Victorian State Politics
Genre: M/M, Politics, RPF, Victorian state politics - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's been a long day. No, week. Months?And sometimes even Dan Andrews needs a night off.
Relationships: Daniel Andrews/Brett Sutton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	No more stupid questions

Dan stood, looking out the window. It was quiet. It was nice. 

A pair of strong arms enveloped him from behind. 

“Anything I can do?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

The tone was sharp, and he took a quick breath, before forcing himself to relax. He turned, an apology on his lips. 

“Shhhh.” Brett silenced him with a soft kiss. “I know. Trust me, I know.”

Laughing silently, Dan rested his head against Brett’s shoulders. 

“I know it’s my job, but fuck, they just-“

Brett kissed him again. “I know.”

They lingered, leaning on each other, taking in the warmth and strength, until Dan shook himself. Brett watched as the role of premier slid over his face and decided enough was enough. 

“Come to bed with me.”

It was enough to halt the transition. “Bed? What? Brett, no, I don’t want sex-“

“Not for sex.” He didn’t normally interrupt quite so much. Especially not now, given the constant interruptions to every part of Dan’s life. _Especially those bloody press briefings_. But if he didn’t disrupt the transition to premier it would be another week before Dan could even breathe. 

“It’s Sunday night. You’ve done everything you can _for tonight_.” Brett let a little force enter is voice. Not yelling, just being heard. When Dan settled down he continued gently. “You’ve done all you can. Tomorrow is the start of yet another pandemic week. You can take a few hours off just to lie in bed with me and watch trashy TV.”

It was tempting. Brett could see the thought of an evening of just _nothing_ warring with Dan’s need to just _be there_. Taking control, Brett grabbed his Dan’s hand, leading him over to the bed. Although he kept his grip loose, Dan followed willingly. 

Taking a few moments, and perhaps making a show of it, Brett got himself comfortable, propping pillows here and there, until he was warm, except for the perfectly Dan shaped space that was left. Wordlessly, Brett pleaded. 

And won. With a shake of his head, Dan stripped himself of the work clothes, quickly donning something more comfortable. As he crawled into bed, he warned, “Just don’t ask stupid questions. I don’t think I could take another one.”

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and pulling him in close, Brett turned on the TV. 

“One last question then. _Cheapest Weddings_ or _Beastmaster_?”

Snatching the remote, Dan pressed _play_ , moving back into Brett’s arms as _Cheapest Weddings_ started.

“I thought I told you not to ask any stupid questions.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't agree with everything the Vic Labor gov does, and they need to pull up their socks to support the vulnerable and disadvantaged, but I think he is doing his best, and doing good in a hard situation.
> 
> And damn he deserves a break.


End file.
